Find the Darkness Again, My Love
by DarkFaerieyMagick
Summary: Draco falls for someone that he shouldn't. The results are...well, you'll just have to see what the results are when you read it! THIS IS A ONE SHOT SONG-FIC! I'm using the song 'Ocean Avenue' by Yellowcard, for those who want to know. R&R!


Author's Note: Ok you guys, so I'm having serious writer's block on Changes, so I'm going to write a few one shots, and maybe start a Ron/Hermione fic I've got running through my head. Also, Changes is my only fic that's not going to be a song fic!! At least so far, so just expect all my other fics to have a different song in each chappie. Unfortunately, this is a one shot! But I'll probably write a bunch of other one shots--I'm good at those and they don't take a lot of time!!! Hahaha. On with the disclaimer!!!  
  
Disclaimer-Here's what would happen if I owned Harry Potter. First off, J.K. Rowling would probably die before she sold it to anyone other than Warner Bros. (cuz Warner Bros. only has it for the movies! And the third one ROCKED, by the way!!!). Second, I would have probably died from shock if any one told me, "Hey guess what? You own Harry Potter!!!" Megan falls on the floor and dies. And last of all-if I owned Harry Potter, I would have 3 extremely hotsie totsies for my own! And their names would be Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and THOMAS ANDREW FELTON! Swoons and falls off of the chair. Finally gets back up.... Oh, yes, and I most definitely do NOT own 'Ocean Avenue' by Yellowcard. They do...obviously. And now onto the story!!!  
  
Find the Darkness Again, My Love  
  
I remember her. We first fell for each other in our sixth year. We would meet each other in my dormitory, in a secluded corner. No one dared come near me, well becuase they knew what I would do to them. And the outlook wasn't that nice. And they would never come near her, for they knew what their fate would be. She was different. Really different. She was a creature of darkness. A vampire.  
  
We would stay up all night together-just talking, and sometimes...well, sometimes we did other stuff. I found it hard to go to my lessons every day, but I slept through most of them, getting Blaise's notes later that day to write my reports and do my homework. When the sun was hidden beneath the hills that surrounded Hogwarts and the lake reflected the rays of the moon, she would come to me.  
  
"There's a place on Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both sixteen and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night."  
  
In my seventh year, she still came to see me. Yet we had to find a more secretive place to meet-Snape was catching onto something, and I didn't want him to find out. Sure, he was once of my father's best friends, but they fell out when Snape turned good. Who would want to do that? Beats me.... Anyway, so we would meet underneath a weeping willow by the lake. Sure, my ass would be grass if any of the teachers found out where I was, but I just had this feeling. A feeling that I need to see her, no matter what the rules are and no matter what anyone else said. She was my love...the only one who took the time to listen to me bitch about my life.  
  
Some nights, we would come out from under the tree and walk around the lake. She loved the feeling of the water on her bare skin when the waded up to her calves in the icy water. She loved the way that the cold made her feet go numb. And I loved the way she smiled when she turned her head, purple-black black hair falling from her eyes, and extended her hand out to me, saying, "Come in with me."  
  
"There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
  
We used to walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both eighteen and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night."  
  
But then, one night, she never came to our tree. I couldn't hear the swoop of her bat wings, the swish of her silky, almost transparent dress, and the quiet sound of her laughter whenever I held her in my arms.  
  
"If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah."  
  
I never did find her. I heard rumors though, from other night creatures- some say that she had a stake put through her heart one night when she got hungry. Others say she stayed out too long, and the sun burned her into ashes. Whatever really did happen, I went back to normal. I didn't sleep through my lessons, and at night, I tried to sleep. Mind you, I still thought about her all the time. I dream about her all the time. In my good dreams, she comes back to me-her raven hair spreading across the white linen of my pillow as I press kisses all along her body. In my nightmares, I see her burned from the sun, her snow-white skin turning blood red in the first morning rays. Or maybe it was really blood?  
  
"There's a piece of you that's here with me  
  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
  
At night I dream and it gets me by  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
  
That you're here tonight"  
  
My worst dream doesn't include her screams of anguish from the stake in her bosom or the sun burning her body...the worst was her coming back to me, denying me the chance to be with her.  
  
"If I could find you now, things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away, yeah."  
  
She'd met me under the willow. I started caressing her body and lathering her with sweet kisses, when she stopped me. She told me that we couldn't be together. I begged and pleaded and cried to her to just bite me, turn me vampire, and let me go with her. But she would hear of no such thing. She'd just shake her head and back away. And right before she sprouted wings and flew away from me, oh so lightly she would breathe, "I'm so sorry." with tears in her eyes. And then she would be gone. Silly, I know, that my worst nightmare wasn't death-only the shattering of my heart. I suppose that's what humans fear most. But I didn't know then, I was only eighteen.  
  
"I remember the look in your eyes  
  
When I told you that this was good-bye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here, not now."  
  
I know she's still out there-hiding or something. But she's not gone. She's just scared to be seen. Something must have happened to her, a ray must have hit her, and part of her is burned. I don't care if she thinks that she's ugly. She will always be beautiful to me. I know she's out there, looking up at the stars, just like me...both of us wishing that the sun would have never risen, so that we could have been together forever. But I know I will find her. And we will be together, at least once more.  
  
"We're looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
  
We'll be together for one more night  
  
Somewhere, somehow."  
  
I will find her.  
  
"If I could find you now, things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down and take me away, yeah."  
  
Author's Note: So what'd ya think?! Please R&R my story!! I'd appreciate it oh so very much! And if you don't, i shall send my evil minions out to EAT YOU! Mahahahahahaha!!!! And I'll wear the totally awesome outfit that Pansy wore in Ashen's AWESOME STORY (and she gave me that outfit, BTW)! Her pen name is dracolovesginny. And NO you lazy bums, I shall NOT give you the user ID!! Go look her up yourself! Make sure you read her stories in order tho!! Shapeshifting Love and then A Deamon in the Shadows! Yes, go read them NOW! 


End file.
